


The Jewel

by MsCongeniality



Series: What Next? [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does Midoriko think of inside that jewel, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel

My struggle continues.

Centuries have disappeared and I remain locked in my final battle.

Soon my spiritual and ideological descendants will reach the end of their quest and face the one who holds my fate and uses my power to supplement his own. On that day, I will finally find release.

I'm not sure when it was that I lost the piece of me that was pure, the woman who cared so deeply for human life and sought to protect it so fiercely. Perhaps it is an effect of the evil deeds that taint the prison I created, or it could simply be the weight of decades that have caused me to turn callous.

The why no longer concerns me.

Nothing does.

Whether the Shikon no Tama is used for 'good' or 'evil', I simply long to be freed.


End file.
